Recent advancements in mobile communication technology have enabled not only real-time, remote communication, but also an ability to accomplish such communication without utilizing a stationary telephonic device. Specifically, cellular technology, Bluetooth technology, and the like, have enabled individuals to travel and conduct remote, real-time communicate simultaneously. In addition to voice communication, remote digital information exchange in general has also been accomplished by way of such devices. As a result, the recent generation has aptly been characterized as an age of “information on the move.”
As mobile communication devices, e.g., cell phones, smartphones, multi-mode phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., become more portable and more personal, such devices have become central to the new mobile communication age. For instance, mobile devices can be utilized to browse the Internet, shop online, and download songs, video, and the like. In addition, consumers can access electronic mail, instant messaging (IM), personal planning applications, such as calendars and task lists, entertainment applications, and so on; essentially, the mobile communication device has come to replace stationary personal computers in many aspects. As mobile device popularity increases, service providers also adapt to make their products and services accessible by way of such devices. However, the rate at which mobile computing and communication technology progresses is typically faster than the rate at which service providers can incorporate new applications for mobile technology; consequently, data services may not be fully leveraged at a given point in time for such devices.
More often, personal electronic devices contain or record personal and business related identification information. For instance, security key cards can be used to provide a form of individual identity at a security station (e.g., at an entrance to an office building), providing admittance through the security station upon scanning a valid key card. Credit cards and bank cards contain magnetic strips identifying a financial account associated with the card. Typically, a holder of the card must also present a username, password, and/or personal identification number (PIN) in order to verify user identity in conjunction with an account identity established by the card. As applications leveraging mobile technology become more diverse, however, such forms of identification can also become more integrated.